


Home for the Holidays

by BrighteyedJill



Series: Love's the Burning Boy [4]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Love’s the Burning Boy ‘verse (the Nathan/Peter slave AU in which Nathan is the President and the Heroes team has recently brought an end to enslavement of “specials” in the US). Set after In the Forests of the Night. Part of a series of ficlets revisiting AU stories written for the holidays in 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

“Please?” Monty looked up at Peter with wide eyes. “Please please please?”

Peter looked over at Nathan and raised an eyebrow. 

Nathan shrugged. “I’m not the one who brought up the p- word.”

Peter tightened his grip on the gift bags he held and moved them behind his back. “When your brother gets here, you can both open one. One!”

“YES!” Monty pumped his fist in the air. He screamed, “Simon!” and raced off down the hall of the White House residence in search of his brother. 

Peter turned back to his brother, who was wearing a smug smile. “What?”

“Softie,” Nathan said. He downed the last of his whisky and set the glass aside.

Peter set the gift bags under the tree—one of the residence’s more modest ones. “I’m allowed to spoil my nephews.”

“Do I get to open a present early?” Nathan moved in close, but kept his hands tucked in his immaculately tailored pants.

Peter leaned in slowly, put his mouth close to Nathan’s ear, and said, “I didn’t bring you anything.”

Nathan frowned. “Oh.”

Peter pulled back far enough to deliver a brotherly kiss. “This weekend is for you and Heidi and the boys.” He moved to the sideboard to fix himself a drink. "You’ll get what’s coming to you at New Year’s, when we can go off on that security tour.”

“And what’s coming to me?”

Peter turned around from pouring his drink and gave Nathan a slow smile. “That depends on whether you’re good between now and then.”

“Peter?” Heidi glided into the room, resplendent in a black and red dress, and some of the Petrelli heirloom jewelry. “Do I have you to blame for turning my youngest into a press-conference-crashing barbarian?” 

Nathan groaned. “Oh, he didn’t.”

“I’m sorry, Heidi,” Peter said quickly. “I didn’t realize—“

Heidi crossed the room to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “It doesn’ t matter. He was actually quite polite, for a seven-year-old bursting to get at his presents. The press corps didn’t mind.”

“Uncle Peter!” Monty raced back into the room with Simon in tow. “Presents!”

Peter hadn’t thought he’d ever have this again: home, love, and family. He felt a sudden surge of gratitude for all who’d helped him find his way here. Impatient at the delay Peter’s sudden revelation brought, his nephews regained his attention by the simple expedient of tackling him. 

“Okay, okay!” Peter laughed. “I’m here.”


End file.
